The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki 2011
The Amazing World of Gumball (sometimes referred to simply as Gumball) is a British animated television series that airs on Cartoon Network. It was created by Ben Bocquelet. On May 3, 2011, a sneak preview of the episode The DVD was shown after the premiere of The Looney Tunes Show. It officially premiered on May 9, 2011, with the episodes The DVD and The Responsible. According to the Cartoon Network website, The Amazing World of Gumball was one of the most popular shows on the channel, along with Adventure Time and Regular Show. International Debuts *The show aired on November 12, 2011 in the Japanese Cartoon Network. *The show aired unofficially on May 3rd in the US Cartoon Network. It aired officially on May 9th. It's also the front runner for the show, meaning that it will air first. And has the most episodes released, probably due to finished post production in the USA. *The show also aired on May 2nd in the UK Cartoon Network. *The show also premiered in Australia and Southeast Asia on the 1st of October 2011. *The show also aired September 4th in Latin Cartoon Network. *The show aired officially on September 2, 2011 in the Italian Cartoon Network. It also aired as trailer on June 7, 2011. *The show aired on September 24, 2011 in the Spanish Cartoon Network. Animation of The Amazing World of Gumball The first ten episodes or so were animated slightly differently from the later episodes. All the episodes have mixed media, with CG dinosaurs mixed in with claymation balls of clay and 2D flowers and ghosts. However, the animations of the 2D characters became slightly more jerky and generally cartoony than the first episode's more lifelike motions. Gumball's body also changes in form slightly, with his fangs rounded and his eyes slightly smaller than before, All of which changed by the first season finale as the animations in the last 2 episodes seemed less jerky and more life-like, along with Gumball's fangs being sharp again and his eyes being bigger. Also, unlike most cartoons, it uses backgrounds from the real world, due to the reason that the creator worked on commercials for the UK before creating the show, learning how to give a realistic feeling to the background. In Other Languages *English: The Amazing World of Gumball *Japanese: おかしなガムボール (Kikansha Gumball, or Konichiwa Gumballwa,Okashina gamubōru ) *French: Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball (The Awesome World of Gumball) *European, Castillian Spanish: El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball *Dutch: De Wonderlijke Wereld van Gumball (The Wonderful World of Gumball) *German: Die fantastische Welt von Gumball (The Fantastic World of Gumball) *Korean: 검볼 (Gumball) *Arabic: عالم غامبول المدهش (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Portuguese: O Incrível Mundo de Gumball (The Incredible World of Gumball) *Italian: Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball (The Awesome World of Gumball) *American Spanish: El Increíble Mundo de Gumball/El Maravilloso Mundo de Gumball (The Incredible World of Gumball/The Wonderful World of Gumball) *Danish: Gumball's Fantastiske Verden *Chinese: 阿甘妙世界 *Bulgarian: Невероятният свят на Гъмбол *Polish: Niesamowity świat Gumballa *Hungarian: Gumball csodálatos világa *Romanian: Uimitoarea lume a lui Gumball *Swedish: Gumballs Fantastiska Värld *Hebrew: העולם המופלא של גאמבול *Russian: Удивительный мир Гамбола *Thai: โลกสุดอัศจรรย์ของกัมบอล (The Amazing World of Gumball) Trivia *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was originally titled Gumball only, even before Gumball Watterson was the main character or made. *The show took two years to make. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was named "Cartoon Network UK's first original series", despite it being produced by Dandelion Studios and its world premiere being in US and first sneak peek in the UK. *The show was renewed for a second season before it even premiered. *It was originally supposed to be an Adult Swim show about reject cartoon characters attending a remedial school. *The series changed air dates from Monday to Tuesday to accompany Level Up in America & Europe. *Every episode to date has had the word "the" in its name. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki